Lost
by x MissMagic x
Summary: Kia has many choices in life, but some choices are just too much for her to take hold of. After her plane to Brazil crashed on the shore of a remote island Kia sets out to find a futer, its just not the normal every day one. There is evil on the island no one knows of, but can she and her friends find out why everything is the way it is. A thrilling tale. Rated K ...


**A/N: I wanted to write this story for many different reasons but firstly beacause its something i enjoy. I have rated this story K+ for now, as I hope that many of you enjoy this story. Secondly because it helps me with my writing skills. Its good to share your work with others, especially for feedback on how to make something better. This is to my friends and family, whom which have always been supportive of me no matter what! Anyway... enjoy some magic!**

_**Lost**_

It's not usual that you win a trip to go and see the world cup Brazil but I'm happy to say that's what just happened to my English class! We were awarded the prize this afternoon with many members of parliament representing their communities. We were given the chance to write a report about state schools in the 21st century, which we may have taken a bit too far, however you can have a say for yourself:

If it wasn't for Jamie Oliver taking chicken wings off our menu, our school would live in peace but instead we argue over the last hash brown. We are forced into a life where Michael Gove is always expecting every pupil to be A+ standard, despite of what background they have come from. Teachers and schools are expected to become academies. We live in a society where google want to turn us into robots, Facebook, Instagram and twitter all on a single pair of glasses. The rising demand of education is pushing those who are disadvantaged back where we need to embrace and help move everyone forward.

Ok, that was just an extract but it gives you the vibe of which we are hoping to achieve. Yes, I hear you commenting it's a little over exaggerated but it got us the golden ticket, didn't it? Now all we have to do is wait the two long weeks before we head south of the equator to Brazil! I've never been abroad before, let alone on a plane so for me this trip is on big adventure! All I know is the first thing I'm going to do now is buy a huge England flag, because Brazil, here we come!

* * *

"are you OK love?" my mum hovers over me as I slowly eat my rice pops, enjoying every crackle it makes.

"Yep, I'm good," I reply," It's only a week mum, I'll be fine." I know she's a little worried but at the same time she knows that she has to give a thirteen girl a little independence. We used to go on holidays to Devon where we used to run around the site. But one day my sister and I ran too far and came across a boggy marsh and got stuck. Ever after that, she has been a little hesitant to let us run off but she still lets me go town by myself so that's good at least!

* * *

We stand by the door half an hour later, all kitted up I'm ready to go! I feel it necessary to run upstairs and kiss my cats' goodbye, they mean a lot to me. I quickly pull my phone charger from its socket and stuff it into a pocket. I stomp back down the stairs,

"Ready!" I call. I hurdle up my carry case and walk out to the car. My dad opens the boot as I dump It in. pulling the seat belt around me, health and safety and all, I click it in and give one last wave to my house as we drive off down the long road.

"I love you dad" I hug him.

"Enjoy yourself Kia" My dad says, "and if you can get Rooney's autograph, you'll be rewarded handsomely!"

"I'll do my best!" I chuckle. Gosh football is mostly on his mind and now especially because I'm going to the world cup! I walk over to my sister and hug her. Earlier I'd promised her I'd bring her back a souvenir and I'm not going to ever break that promise to her!

"See u in a week" I smile

"You too," she look happy for me but at the same time sad.

"Don't worry little sis, you'll be fine! And so will I! And plus I'm going to Skype you so don't worry!

I give her a shove and she does the same to me, sisters eh! I step away and give my mum the biggest hug I can. I then just pick up my carry case and walk over to my class mates, waving goodbye to my family. It's not long, only a week.

I'll be fine.

Just fine.


End file.
